Just Friends
by Usernames.Are.Silly
Summary: I wrote this as originally as a one shot for the Sexy Edward contest but I've had an idea and I'm going to write a little more! check out my profile for more information!
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**xXxDaxXxMemberxXx**

**Dingy Couch**

**Type of Edward: Geeky Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

I sat on our tiny couch watching a D.V.D with my best friend. He was _supposed_ to be helping me with calculus but as always we were procrastinating – not that I cared; I hate calculus and I love Edward. I was lying across him while he watched the movie. I haven't been able to watch a movie properly around him in years. I tend to get lost in his gorgeous emerald green eyes focusing intently on the screen. Romantic films are the worst; I find myself wishing it was me and him in the movie, fantasising about him holding me, kissing me. God I was getting carried away and it didn't help matters one bit that he had brought Romeo and Juliet to watch – stupid English assignment, it almost made me angry at Edward for being a diligent student. Why did we have to be so different? He had his friends, I had mine – they didn't mix, why is high school so awkward, cliques, teams and clubs dictating who you can and cannot be seen with. I mean we have been best friends forever and I hope always will be but when we reached middle school, we got separated. He joined the Maths team and the Chem. club, I became a cheerleader. Everyone thought we were polar opposites but we knew differently. It didn't matter what they thought but we still fell into our stereotypical roles in school.

Edward wasn't your typical geek **now** – he had been though. Until about two years ago he was tall and lanky, wore horrid glasses that hid his beautiful eyes behind thick frames, his clothes were awful (usually his mother's choice) and his hair _**OH MY GOD **_his hair it was his saving grace. It was always messy but it was organised chaos as he once described it. I just wanted to ruin my fingers through it and pull him to me. I glanced over at him, he had started going to the gym and now had toned muscles all over his body. His clothes were different now too, that was my doing I dragged him shopping, he was wearing my favourite outfit of his, a black t-shirt that stretched across his muscles, black looked 

so good on him it was such a contrast to his pale skin and a worn pair of jeans that moulded perfectly into his shape. It almost made my mouth water looking at him.

I glanced at the screen, about time I thought. Juliet was just picking up Romeo's dagger. I winced as I saw her stab herself and unconsciously grabbed Edward's hand.

"I didn't think blood on screen bothered you Bells."

OH his voice... Velvety, musical... Wait why is he staring? Answer him idiot!

"It does." _Great_ answer!

I still had his hand in mine. Why didn't he drop it yet? Maybe he doesn't want to.

"Do you want to do some calculus?" he asked dropping my hand.

_No I want to do you -_ "I suppose we should."

"We could always do some Biology," Edward muttered, causing him to blush and drop his eyes from mine quickly.

"I don't have my..."

It took me a moment to register what he had said and his actions. I looked at him; obviously my face looked shocked as his blush darkened.

"Sorry Bella that just slipped out, I didn't mean it, well I did but, we shouldn't I mean I want to but you obviously don't. Why would someone as beautiful and perfect as you want a geek like me?"

"On what planet don't I want you? God Edward I thought you were the smart one. If I knew you felt that way I wouldn't have waited so long to do this."

I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his lips to mine. They were eager against mine. I knew all of my pent up emotions were being released in this one kiss and it felt as if his were too. I parted my lips slightly as I grazed my tongue along his bottom lip lightly. He parted his lips allowing me to deepen the kiss. I explored the contours of his mouth, while my hands made their way to his hair. One of his hands caressed my back while the other rested on my thigh. Gently he 

began to lay me down again this time hovering over me instead of sitting underneath me, He never broke our kiss. I had to pull away gasping.

"Bella we have to stop now or I won't be able to."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Charlie?"

"He's away fishing for the weekend."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Of course I'm sure Edward. I've never been so sure about something."

I pressed my lips lightly against his again before reaching down to the bottom of his t-shirt and proceeding to pull it over his head exposing his perfectly tones chest to me. I could feel my panties getting wetter at this sight; I always knew he could make me melt. My hands traced the planes of his chest while he kissed and nibbled my collarbone. A throaty moan escaped me causing Edward to chuckle. If he didn't do something about the ache between my legs soon I'd have to take matters into my own hands.

"Edward...please..."

He ignored this moan and continued kissing any exposed skin showing. I grabbed his face and pulled his lips back to mine. My hands made the journey down his chest again this time down to the buckle of his belt. I fumbled and one of his hands shot down to stop me. I broke away and pouted.

"Not fair."

"Not here, it's not right, you deserve better than some dingy couch in a basement."

"HEY! This is my dingy couch."

"But we agree it is a dingy couch."

"Yes, yes it is."

He kissed me again and I felt his hardness press against my thigh.

"Bedroom now," I ordered. I stood up; he followed my example but grabbed me around the waist pulling me back into his hardness. I ground into it and he growled. This sent a surge of heat through 

my body. I grabbed his hand a pulled him into my bedroom. Once inside I dropped his hand and pulled off my tank top throwing it into a corner. I slipped out of my jeans wiggling my hips as I did so. I now stood in my bra and panties in front of him. I stepped toward him and grabbed his belt again. I gently brushed his hardness through his jeans before I unbuckled his belt. I pulled it through the loops and it snapped as it came through the final loop. He opened his jeans slowly, they fell to the ground. He stepped out of them, wrapping his arms around me and securing his lips to mine. I could feel his now obvious erection pressing into me; he left my lips to kiss down my jaw line and along my collarbone. He reached behind me to open my bra. I giggled as he fumbled and swore under his breath. "Do you need a PHD to open this thing?" I reached back with one hand and opened it. He hooked a finger under both straps and gently pulled it off.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you," he muttered, as he began massaging my breast with his hand. A moan I had been fighting back escaped my lips again as he took one of my hardened nipples in his mouth sucking it.

"Mmmmm...Edward."

I reached down and rubbed his hardness through his tight, black boxers. He groaned and brought his mouth back to mine. I pushed him onto the bed. Catching the band of his boxers I pulled them off. I was shocked when I saw his size.

"Do you want to take a picture?" he laughed.

"No I'm good."

I stepped back and slowly pulled down my lacy blue panties. I lay on the bed next to Edward.

"Make love to me."

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say those words Bells."

I pushed back onto the pillows. Edward pushed my legs apart with his knees.

"Are you still on the Pill?"

I knew he was thinking back to the time I had tried to explain to him why I had to go on the Pill. In the end I decided "it's just girl stuff" would have to suffice because even though he wanted to know and understand he had the maturity level of an eleven year old at the time at giggled at the thought of any part of the female anatomy. How far he'd come.

"I am and this is my first time in case you believed any of the rumours."

"What about Mike."

"Nope."

"That big mouth needs a slap."

"Edward, focus."

"Sorry, sorry you know my past romantic history, oh wait there is none. So last chance, are you sure?"

"God EDWARD!"

"Sorry."

He thrust slowly into me. I felt him reach my barrier as he looked down at me I could see the worry in his eyes as he broke it. I gasped in pain.

"Bella are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine," I answered rocking back into his hips. The pain ebbed away as I felt Edward slowly thrust into me. As the pleasure built I began to buck my hips up to meet Edward's thrusts. Our breathing was ragged, our bodies slick with sweat but it didn't matter. Every so often Edward would bend down and kiss me chastely on the lips. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier as I neared my climax. I glanced up at Edward, his head thrown back in what looked like ecstasy. He saw me looking at him from under half lidded eyes. His green eyes met my brown ones.

"Bella."

"Edward...oh...Edward," I moaned.

He groaned and that was my undoing. I felt my walls clench around him as he thrust into me one final time before he climaxed.

"Edward," I panted as he rolled us onto our sides and covered us with a blanket, "I love you."

"I love you too Bella, I love you too."

I leaned over and kissed him before snuggling into his chest and succumbing to sleep.


	2. Rainy Day

It was the kind of day where you just want to curl up with your duvet, hot chocolate, a good book and Edward Cullen but for some unknown reason I was in school. Now I know it has been about a month since Edward and I officially became a couple but we still get strange looks from everyone when they see us together. Our friends don't seem to mind at all. In fact they're getting on very well. Jasper and Alice tried to hide it at first but here we are the four of us eating lunch and been given a very wide berth by every other student in Forks High and that is quite a feat considering that the cafeteria isn't all that big! The rain was pouring down outside and I was thanking God that I had gotten a lift with Edward rather than driving my own truck. It doesn't do rain! You need windscreen wipers on the inside as well as the outside!

The periods after lunch were nothing to write home about but all I could think about was that bronze haired Adonis that would be waiting for me when I left Gym. I was counting down the minutes. We hadn't been together since that first night because of Charlie's God awful timing! Don't get me wrong he used to love Edward but when he came home early and found me and Edward on the couch with Edward's hand in places where "it is liable to be broken if he EVER sees it there again!" So now he insists on being in the house when Edward and I are together. This weekend however Edward had to house to himself as did Alice so I was "staying" with Alice to keep her company. I knew Charlie would be working until six so we didn't need to worry about running into him on the way to Edward's house. Finally the bell rang indicating the end of the day I ran to the dressing room and changed out of my Gym kit. I was the first ready and made a break for the parking lot. Standing next to his silver Volvo was Edward I crossed the tarmac forgetting the rain until I reached Edward and saw the water dripping off his hair.

"Bella, love, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too but really there was no need to wait in the rain for me," I reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist in an attempt to lift me up. I pulled away.

"Edward, later."

He kissed me once more and put me down. The door of the Volvo was open before I realised he had even taken a hand away from my waist. I sat into the car and we talked about our day.

"Bella you do know that you'll catch the flu if you're not more careful with your wardrobe choices?"

I looked at my clothes and couldn't see the problem. "Why is that?"

"Well you see if you keep wearing clothes like that, especially those tight little jeans I'm going to have to take them off of you and you know how cold it is here."

"Oh!"

We were in Edward's garage now. I opened the car door and got out. How to get him back for that. Then it struck me.


	3. we can do something about that

The idea started to get more pronounced with every step. Edward was at the door by the time I got there; he put the key in the lock and opened it. I walked into the kitchen taking slow deliberate steps. I could feel his hands on my shoulders, his breath against my neck. My breath hitched as he placed a kiss right behind my ear.

"Can I take your coat?"

"Yeah, thanks Edward," I shrugged out of my jacket.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

_You...._

"I'm fine thanks."

"So what do you want to do?"

_Ha like you didn't mean that the way I think you did!_

"Maybe we should get our homework done now so we won't have it looming over us for the weekend."

Edward's face dropped at that. He did mean what I thought he meant! He's just as frustrated as I am. It was a pity that he made that cheeky little comment about my wardrobe choices. My plan had been to pounce on him the minute he closed the door but now I was going to make him wait.

"Oh, O.K. I suppose we can do that."

_Maybe this is a bad idea he doesn't look too happy._

"If you're O.K. with it that is."

His expression changed, "yeah that's fine. You're probably right get it out of the way and be done with it."

_My plan was still going to work._

Edward took my hand in his. It was so warm. It was like my hand was made to fit into his. He started making circles absentmindedly as we walked to his room. I loved his room. It was small but so him. He had a timetable, periodic table and some other school related items pinned up above his desk. On his wardrobe door were pictures of us at least one for every year we had known each other, there were some of him and Jasper and even some more recent ones of Jasper, Alice, Edward and me. I must ask for copies of those. He had a double bed which for once was made! I was shocked. Edward _**NEVER**_ made his bed. He thought that it was nicer to get into a bed that was already ready to get into – I had to agree with him on that but there is something nice about jumping into a freshly made bed too. Edward sat down on his bed a pulled me onto his lap.

"So, what do you want to start with?"  
"I should go change out of these clothes, considering I am soaked to the skin and you don't approve of my "tight little jeans""

"I don't disapprove of them at all in fact I really like them," he kissed my collarbone, "especially if they're on the floor." He nipped my earlobe, earning a throaty moan from me. I pulled back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well we'll see what can be done about that." I removed myself from his arms and proceeded to walk across the room to the bathroom unbuttoning my jeans and slipping out of them before I entered the bathroom. I heard Edward's breath hitch as I pulled the door behind me. I had given Edward my overnight bag the day before and it was sitting by his shower. I opened it and pulled out the bag from mine and Alice's last shopping trip. I had been horrified at first when she dragged me into the lingerie shop in the mall and even more so when she made me parade around the dressing rooms in skimpy bits of material. I was shocked when I saw myself in the piece I know held in my hands. I looked so unlike myself. I stripped off the rest of my clothes and put on my new nightdress. It was black, covered more skin than all the rest of the items I tried on put together but I felt sexy in it, and most importantly I felt comfortable. I sprayed on a little perfume before making my entrance back into Edward's room.

He was still sitting on his bed but had his shoes and socks off. He sat up straight as I entered the room. I crossed his room without falling flat on my face. I sat next to him on the bed and placed my hand lightly on his thigh. I leaned in towards him and kissed his lips gently before pulling away.

"So Edward are we going to do some homework?"


End file.
